Strafarbeit
by Barkeeper
Summary: ...oder ein Grund sich dem dunklen Lord anzuschliessen! OneShot! Falls ihr euch über die gwählten Genre wundert, ich konnte mich wirklich nicht entscheiden. Wenn ihr wissen wollt warum, müsst ihr die Story lesen. R


Disclaimer: Alles nix meins, gehört alles JKR

**Strafarbeit oder ein Grund sich dem dunklen Lord anzuschliessen**

**

* * *

**

„Wo ist Harry?" fragte Hermine den Gemeinschaftsraum im Allgemeinen. Es war mittlerweile 9 Uhr Abends und alle Sechstklässler sassen an ihren Hausaufgaben.

„Strafarbeit mit Filch" antwortete Ron ohne von seinem Aufsatz für Zaubertränke aufzuschauen.

„Von wem?" fragte sie erneut.

„Snape" war die kurze Antwort von Neville.

„Und warum?" fragte sie ungeduldig.

„Warum? Seit wann braucht Snape einen Grund, eine Strafarbeit aufzugeben, geschweige denn Harry eine aufzubrummen?" konterte Seamus ziemlich ungläubig schauend.

„Oh! Du hast Recht, Seamus. Tut mir leid!" antwortete sie etwas verlegen, und wandte sich ihrem Aufsatz für Verwandlung zu.

* * *

Um 10 Uhr Abends öffnete sich das Portrait der fetten Dame um einen seltsam aussehenden Harry einzulassen. Jeder schaute auf, nur um zu sehen, wie Harry in einer etwas betäubten Art und Weise zu ihnen herüberkam. Sein ganzes Verhalten war irgendwie „Nicht-von-dieser-Welt".

„Ähm, Harry, Kumpel, was ist los?" fragte Ron, etwas unsicher wegen dem Verhalten seines besten Freundes.

„Ron?" fragte Harry mit heiserer Stimme ohne ihn anzuschauen. „Versprichst du mir etwas?"

Jeder im Raum hatte spätestens jetzt das seltsame Verhalten von Harry bemerkt.

„Worum immer du mich auch bittest" versicherte Ron ihm.

„Ron, bitte töte mich nächstes Mal bevor ich jemals wieder so eine Strafarbeit wie die von Heute erhalte" war Harrys Antwort, der noch immer irgendwohin in den Raum starrte.

„War es so schlimm? Filch hat sein Bestes gegeben?" fragte Seamus mit zuckenden Mundwinkeln.

„Nein!" antwortete Harry mit noch immer heiserer Stimme.

„Nein?" wiederholte Parvati.

„Nein! Es war schlimmer!" antwortete Harry, schaute sie an und lief knallrot an.

Hermine, die diese Unterhaltung beobachtet hatte, sah ihn erröten während er Parvati anschaute.

„Uhm, Harry, wenn es dich nicht stört, dass ich frage: Was ist die Verbindung zwischen einer Strafarbeit von Snape, abzuarbeiten mit Filch, und erröten während du Parvati anschaust?" fragte Hermine in ihrer bekannten „So-leicht-kommst-du-mir-nicht-davon"-Stimme.

„Uhm, Harry, warum schaust du mich an?" fragte Parvati, welche sich äusserst unwohl unter seinem Blick fühlte.

„Schwarzer Spitzen-String-Tanga und Push-Up-BH, Grösse C?" flüsterte Harry ohne seine Augen von ihr abzuwenden.

Parvati lief knallrot an, und gab ihm damit die Antwort.

Wenn bis jetzt niemand dieser Unterhaltung gefolgt war, hatte Harry jetzt die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit aller am Tisch. Seamus schaute zu Parvati, sah ihr Erröten, Harrys Erröten, schaute auf die gefragte Frage und erfasste als erster die Bedeutung von allem. Er liess einen leisen Pfiff los und schaute Parvati bewundernd an. Einige Sekunden später hatten auch die anderen verstanden, um was es ging.

„Harry?" fragte Ron mit verschluckter Stimme. „Woher weißt du, was für Unterwäsche Parvati trägt?" Es war offensichtlich, dass Ron sowie auch alle anderen männlichen Anwesenden am Tisch, ziemlich grosse Probleme mit den von Harry heraufbeschworenen Bildern hatten.

Harry hatte die Frage jedoch nicht gehört und drehte sich mit weiten Augen zu Hermine herum.

„Beides rote Baumwolle, B-Grösse?" fragte er.

„Ja, und?" erwiderte Hermine ungehalten. „Woher weißt du das überhaupt? Hast du etwa in die Mädchen-Duschen hineinspioniert? Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du so ein Perversling bist!" schrie sie fast.

„Nein!" antwortete Harry wieder mit heiserer Stimme. „Das war meine Strafarbeit heute Abend!"

Totenstille folgte Harrys Worten.

„Errr, die Unterwäsche der Mädchen war deine Strafarbeit?" fragte Hermine verwirrt.

„Nein, nicht die Unterwäsche der Mädchen. Ich musste heute Abend im Wäscheraum aushelfen!" erwiderte Harry, der wieder abwesend irgendwohin ins Universum schaute.

Seamus lehnte sich mit einem bösen Grinsen nach vorne. „Nur dass ich es richtig verstanden habe: Deine Strafarbeit heute Abend war, im Wäscheraum auszuhelfen, und du musstest die Unterwäsche der Mädchen waschen? Mann, ich würde bezahlen für so etwas!" sagte er kichernd, während er von Parvati und Lavender jeweils einen Hieb auf den Arm bekam.

„Nicht, nicht genau. Ja, ich musste im Wäscheraum aushelfen, aber ich habe nicht die Wäsche der Mädchen waschen müssen. Das war Dobby!" antwortete Harry mit seinen Gedanken etliche Lichtjahre entfernt. „Ich habe nur bemerkt, dass die Wäsche nach Haus, Jahrgang und Geschlecht getrennt ist, und das Tüpfelchen auf dem i war, dass jeder Stapel einen Zettel dran hatte, was zu wem gehört." Als er zu Lavender hinüberschaute setzte er sich plötzlich aufrecht hin, als ob ihm ein plötzlicher Geistesblitz gekommen wäre. Jeder am Tisch sah, wie sich Harrys Augen immer weiter weiteten als er Lavender weiterhin anschaute. Er überhörte, als Seamus zu Dean flüsterte, dass sie jetzt alle herausfinden würden, was für Unterwäsche Lavender trüge.

„Wirklich?" fragte Harry Lavender mit ungläubiger Stimme. Lavender lächelte nur ohne zu erröten.

„Yep, wirklich!" war ihre glatte Antwort.

Harry lehnte sich wieder zurück und schlug seine Hände vors Gesicht.

„Harry?" fragte Seamus grinsend. „Wir haben Hermine und Parvate erledigt. Es wäre also nicht fair, wenn wir nur über die beiden Bescheid wüssten und nicht über Lavender."

„Seamus, bist du dir sicher, dass du es wissen willst? Lavender, du hast nichts dagegen?" fragte Harry.

„Nein, Harry, ich habe nichts dagegen" versicherte ihm Lavender mit einem ehrlichen Lächeln.

„Yeah, Kumpel, also ich will es schon wissen" erwiderte Seamus mit einem bösen Grinsen. Er versuchte schon seit geraumer Zeit herauszufinden, was Lavender unter ihren Roben trägt.

„OK, Seamus, aber beschuldige mich nicht, wenn du in Zukunft wie ein Motorrad schläfst!" antwortete Harry ohne zu lächeln mit einem Blick irgendwo ins Universum.

„Err. Wie ein Motorrad?" fragte Seamus verwirrt.

„Yep. Wie ein Motorrad, auf deinem Ständer!" antwortete Harry und murmelte irgendetwas unverständliches hinterher.

„Äh, Harry, ich glaube, niemand hier hat das Letzte verstanden" forderte Seamus grinsend.

„Ich sagte, da gab es keinen Stapel mit einem Zettel _Lavender Brown_" flüsterte Harry.

Es brauchte ein paar Sekunden bis alle am Tisch diese Information verarbeitet hatten. Seamus verschluckte sich, Dean liess einen lauten Pfiff los, während Ron und Neville so rot wie eine Bremsleuchte während einer Vollbremsung anliefen.

„Vielen Dank, Harry. Ich denke, ich werde in Zukunft auf meinem Rücken schlafen" erwiderte Seamus noch immer nach Luft schnappend.

„Ich hatte dich gewarnt, oder?" antwortete Harry unberührt. Plötzlich brach er in hysterisches Gelächer aus, aber es war nicht das hysterische Gelächter, welches man nach einem guten Witz erwarten könnte, es war eher ein Gelächter, wie man es oft in einer geschlossenen psychiatrischen Anstalt hören konnte.

„Uhm, Kumpel, ich fange langsam an, mir wirklich Sorgen um dich zu machen" sagte Ron mit Sorge in seinen Augen während er noch immer rot wie eine Tomate war.

„Oh, keine Angst, War nur ein Gedanke, den ich hatte" antwortete Harry und riss sich wieder zusammen, bevor er wieder in hysterisches Gelächter zusammenbrach. „Wenn ich nur daran denke..."

„Wenn du nur woran denkst?" fragte Hermine ruhig, die sich mittlerweile von den peinlichen Enthüllungen vorher erholt hatte.

„Nun, weißt du... Denkst du, dass Malfoy weiss, was für Unterwäsche Pansy trägt? Was glaubt ihr, wie er reagieren wird, wenn ich es ihm morgen früh sage?" fragte Harry noch immer lachend. Seamus und Dean brüllten daraufhin vor Lachen.

„HAARRRRRYYYY!" heulte Ron auf einmal. „Na vielen Dank, Kumpel. Gib mir doch einfach ein paar verdammte Alpträume."

Harry wurde sofort wieder nüchtern. „Ron, du hast Recht, Kumpel. Oh was für ein Alptraum, und ich habe mich eben an Millicent Bulstrode erinnert" sagte er sich schüttelnd. Bei der Erwähnung von Millicent Bulstrode musste sich jeder am Tisch schütteln, die Mädchen leicht grün im Gesicht.

„Ginny jedoch..." flüsterte Harry wehmütig und seufzend. Ron jedoch hörte das.

„Harry, Kumpel. Stop! Das reicht! Keine Mädchen-Unterwäsche mehr!" sagte er mit einem gefährlichen Rundumblick.

„OK, Harry. Mal schauen, ob ich alles verstanden habe. Du hast eine Strafarbeit von Snape bekommen, musstest diese mit Filch abarbeiten, du musstest im Wäscheraum aushelfen, du hast einen Blick auf die Unterwäsche der Mädchen erhascht, und du willst, dass ich dich das nächste Mal töte, bevor du wieder so Strafarbeit erhälst?" fasste Ron zusammen.

„Ron, hast du nicht zugehört? Ich habe nicht die Wäsche der Mädchen machen müssen!" antwortete Harry mit angstvollem Blick, wieder irgendwo ins Universum hinausschauend.

„Also musstest du die Wäsche der Jungs machen?" hakte Hermine nach.

„Na vielen Dank für den Gedanken, Hermine. Alleine die Möglichkeit als Strafarbeit Malfoys Wäsche machen zu müssen..." heulte Neville sich schüttelnd, worauf sich auch alle anderen wild schüttelten aufgrund dieses Gedankens.

„Nein, Hermine, Neville. Es war schlimmer. Ich glaube, ich würde mich lieber dem dunklen Lord anschliessen als jemals wieder so etwas wie heute zu machen! Bitte, Ron! Töte mich nächstes Mal bevor ich wieder so etwas wie heute machen muss!" erwiderte Harry.

„Was zur Hölle musstest du dann tun, Harry, dass du dich lieber dem dunklen Lord anschliessen würdest? Ich kann mir nichts vorstellen, was das rechtfertigen würde!" fragte Ron ungeduldig.

„Ich musste Snapes Wäsche machen..."


End file.
